


Daydreaming

by happywriter16



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: It’s an image Jared really doesn’t need in his head. Not again and especially not now.





	Daydreaming

“Like a cat. I always end up on all fours,” Jensen says, brushing off his slide down the trailer steps and smiling up at Jared. It’s an image Jared really doesn’t need in his head. Not again and especially not now. It’s been a long day and like always he’s never sure just when it will end. 

Every day for the last couple of weeks has been long and tiring. So long that he and Jensen have only slept together, literally just falling into bed and jerking out of it at the sound of the alarm going off all of five – six if they’re lucky – hours later. 

So yeah it’s been a long time – well, a long time in his head anyway – since they’ve done anything and it’s just getting to him. It doesn’t help that Jen’s all smiles and twinkling eyes. He was seriously a little too excited about the headset, which made Jared a little too excited. 

He thought then, as he’s doing again now, how he could kiss away that smile, pull hisses and moans from those pretty, pretty lips and make those cat green eyes go dark. Jensen’s skin would flush pink and warm, nearly feverish, slick with sweat, tasting of salt. His back would arch as Jared memorized all over again each and every knob of Jensen’s spine. 

“Jay? Jared? Padalecki?” He focuses on Jensen’s fingers snapping in his face. “Dude, focus. Day’s not over yet.” 

Jared huffs out a long, shuddering breath before saying, “Too bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I first wrote this back in 2008. When I posted it on Livejournal I said, "Okay, so there’s this bus to hell. Well, there’s actually several and I’m on the one for people who write RPF for Prison Break. So I see this other bus at the rest stop (ran low on margarita mix) and it’s full of people who write RPS for Supernatural and they are really cool and like “you should hang out with us”. So blame them but especially blame Jensen and Jared for being so… _them_. More importantly though this is based on a scene from the gag reel off of the season 2 DVD set."


End file.
